He wants to be she wants to be
by timeywimeybluebox
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt : Jane möchte der sein, der Van Pelt das Gefühl gibt das sie nicht alleine ist. Mein Zusammenfassungen sind schrecklich naja.


Hmm irgendwie hat mit das Pairing gefallen und nachdem ich einige wirklich gute FFs hier gelesen habe fasziniert mich das Paar.

**Also kurze Ansage :**

**Charaktere gehören nicht mir **

**Rating : T**

**Paring : Jace**

**Writer : Ich =) (Die Nianil)**

Joa es sei nur gesagt, dass das mein erste Jace ist ;)  
Nun ja... Viel Spaß

Es ist spät. Das Büro liegt fast verlassen da und die Sonne ist gerade dabei mit ihren letzten Strahlen den Horizont zu liebkosen. Es ist einer der Abende an denen man froh ist, dass die Hitze des Tages nachgelassen hat und ein seichter Wind für eine angenehme Abkühlung sorgt.

Erschöpft lehnt sich Grace van Pelt in ihrem Stuhl zurück und klappt dann die Akte zu. Suchend blickt sie sich um. In Lisbons Büro brennt noch Licht, anscheinend ist sie selbst noch dabei ihren Bericht zu schreiben.

Langsam steht sie auf. Ihre Glieder steif vom langen Sitzen streckt sie sich. Eigentlich hatte sie heute vorgehabt noch schwimmen zugehen und dann den Sonnenuntergang zu genießen. Schön auf ihrem Balkon mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand. Doch dazu war es nun zu spät. Sie hatte ihren Bericht unbedingt fertig haben wollen, bevor über das Wochenende möglicherweise wichtige Details in ihrem Gedächtnis verschwommen oder gar nicht mehr vorhanden wären.

Sie rückt ihre Sachen zurecht und richtet ihre Haare, die zu einem Zopf im Nacken zusammengebunden sind.  
Erschöpft lässt sie ihre Schultern sinken. Sie fühlt sich ausgelaugt. Die Hitze, die beiden Fälle diese Woche, die doch anstrengend waren und jetzt noch die unerwarteten Überstunden. Sie sammelt ihre Sachen zusammen und überlegt sich was sie jetzt noch machen könnte.

Ein Schaumbad vielleicht? Oder sich doch einfach auf den Balkon setzten, Wein trinken und den restlichen Abend genießen. Zum Sterne gucken müsste sie raus fahren. Obwohl sie doch eine ganze Entfernung vom Stadtzentrum wohnt, überstrahlt dessen Licht die Sterne am Himmel.

Kurz bekommt sie Heimweh nach zu Hause. Zu ihrer Familie. Wahrscheinlich sitzen die gerade gemütlich zusammen unterhalten sich und haben Spaß! Genießen das Zusammensein und sicherlich haben sie Fackeln aufgestellt, die Wärme und Licht zugleich spenden und eine angenehme Atmosphäre schaffen.

Sie schließt die Augen und Atmet tief ein und wieder aus um den Knoten der sich in ihrer Brust bildet zu lösen. "Sei nicht kindisch Grace!", ermahnt sie sich selber. "Reiß dich zusammen, schließlich siehst du sie wenn du Urlaub hast." dann strafft sie ihre Schultern und will gehen.

Erschrocken weicht sie einen Schritt zurück. Vor ihr steht kein geringerer als Patrick Jane und grinst sie mit seinem jungenhaften Grinsen an. "Jane! Was machen Sie denn noch hier?", fragt sie. Sie hat gedacht er sei schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit gegangen. "Ich dachte Sie sind schon gegangen?" "Meh! Das war mir zu warm." leicht irritiert schüttelt sie kaum merklich den Kopf.

Sein Blick verändert sich, sein grinsen schwindet langsam dahin. "Es ist in Ordnung Grace. Sie dürfen sich nach Ihrer Familie sehnen". Sie spürt wie ihre Wangen anfangen rot zu werden. Sie schämt sich, dass er ihren kleinen Monolog gehört hat.

"Wie kommen Sie darauf Jane", streitet sie ab. Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen grinst er sie einfach wieder an. Leicht erbost versucht sie an ihm vorbei zu kommen. „Jane! Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg. Ich will jetzt nach Hause" sie stemmt ihre Hände in die Hüfte und blickt ihn zornig an.

Sie hat nun wirklich keine Lust auf seine albernen Spielchen. „Damit sie sich dort schön verkriechen können? Und jetzt sagen Sie nicht sie wollen dort entspannen. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt." Sie errötet noch mehr. Böse starrt ihn die rothaarige Schönheit an.

Er hat Recht und das ärgert sie. Zwar würde sie versuchen sich zu entspannen, doch wirklich tun würde sie es nicht. Stattdessen würde sie sich wie jeden Abend nach der Trennung von Rigsby einsam fühlen. Würde wie jeden Abend die Flasche Wein austrinken und überlegen ob sie die nächste Flasche auch noch öffnen und leeren sollte. Nur um ihre Einsamkeit zu betäuben. Hier in Sacramento gibt es niemanden außerhalb des Büros. Niemand der nicht ihr Kollege war, der nach der Arbeit was unternehmen wollte. Niemand von außerhalb der auf sie wartet.

Sie weicht seinem Blick aus. Die Erschöpfung legt sich wieder auf Graces Schultern und drückt sie runter. Binnen weniger Sekunden wirkt sie wie in sich zusammengefallen und um einiges kleiner. Der Anblick dieser Grace Van Pelt wischt das Grinsen aus dem ebenmäßigen und gebräunten Gesicht Patrick Janes.

„Kommen Sie, ich geb Ihnen was zu trinken aus." Jane tritt zu Seite, legt eine Hand auf ihren Rücken zwischen die Schulterblätter und führt sie zum Fahrstuhl. Ein warmer Strom fließt von dem Punkt an dem seine Hand ihren Rücken berührt durch ihren Körper.

Ihr Magen zieht sich zusammen und ihr Herz fängt an laut gegen ihre Brust zu schlagen. ‚Lächerlich', denkt Grace. Versucht das Gefühl des Wohlfühlens zu unterdrücken, welches sich in ihr breit macht. Zerschlägt die Gedanken und Bilder in ihrem Kopf, die dort wild im Kries wirbeln.

Van Pelt hat das Gefühl ihr Gesicht würde brennen. Unruhig sieht sie sich um. Wenn Lisbon sie so sehen würde was würde sie denken? „Keine Angst meine Teuerste, Lisbon ist viel zu vertieft in ihre Arbeit."

Er spürt ihr Unbehagen und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, dennoch nimmt er seine Hand von ihrem Rücken. Seine Hand kribbelt und er meint sie noch immer zu spüren. Doch geht es ihr nicht anders. Anstatt, dass der warme Strom versiegt, scheint er noch immer zu fließen und sogar seine Intensität zu mehren. Eine Sehnsucht nach dieser einfachen Berührung durchströmt sie und lässt das warme Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch zunehmen.

Im Fahrstuhl und auf dem Weg zur nächsten Bar schwiegen sie. Jeder in Gedanken. Grace sind die Gefühle für den dauergrinsenden Berater fremd. In ihrem Kopf herrscht ein heilloses Durcheinander. Glück durchströmt sie aber auch Unbehagen und Hilflosigkeit. Wieso?, fragt sie sich.

Wieso fühlt sie jetzt ganz plötzlich so für ihn. Noch vor einigen Minuten hat sie nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet wie er außerhalb der Arbeit ist. Was will er von ihr? Bilder entstehen in ihrem Kopf. ' Abwegig, vollkommener Quatsch', schalt sie sich. Er will sie nur aufmuntern nur eine Kleinigkeit trinken und reden. ‚Ja, nur reden'. Langsam beruhigt sie sich, doch ganz tief in ihr drin hat sie das Gefühl, dass sie sich irrt.

In der Bar ist es leicht schummrig. Lautes Stimmen Gewirr. Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen. Von überall hört man lachen und fröhliches Gemurmel. Beim Eintreten werden sie freundlich von einigen Gästen und dem Barmann begrüßt. Anscheinend ist Jane häufig hier. Er führt sie zu einem Platz in einiger Entfernung vom Tresen.

Dabei berührt er wieder ganz kurz die Stelle zwischen ihren Schulterblättern. Diese Berührung wirkt wie ein Stromschlag, ganz leicht zuckt Grace zusammen, automatisch strafft sich ihr Körper. Jane lächelt verschmitzt. Hätte er nicht die Gabe zu bemerken, dass es ich in ihrem Fall nicht darum handele, dass sie die Berührung nicht mag sondern darum dass es ihr zu ihrer Überraschung angenehm gefällt, wäre er unsicher gewesen und hätte sich seiner Berührung geschämt.

Seit langer Zeit beobachtet er die Jüngste im Team. Hat ihre Gestik und Mimik studiert wie bei keinem anderen im Team. Sie fasziniert ihn, doch sieht er sie nicht als ein Objekt. So wie es normalerweise ist wenn er sich Leute genau ansieht. Für ihn ist sie weit mehr als nur ein Objekt, das zu studieren es gilt. Grace Van Pelt weckt eine Sehnsucht in ihm, die zu empfinden er meinte verloren zu haben. Er möchte sie wieder Lächeln sehen, die die stets einsam wirkt, selbst als sie mit Rigsby zusammen war. Er möchte der sein, der ihr das Gefühl gibt das sie nicht alleine ist.

Sie bestellen sich jeder einen Drink. Er einen Whiskey. Sie entscheidet sich für einen Caipirinha. Die Unterhaltung verläuft anfangs schleppend. Erst beim zweiten Getränk sprechen sie offener miteinander. Sie erzählt von der Ruhe auf dem Land und den schönen Momenten ihrer Jugend. Als sie mit ihren Freunden aus Spaß Mais klauen ging und sie diesen dann über einem Lagerfeuer brieten oder die Streiche die sie den Lehrern gespielt haben.  
Sie fühlt sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart, die Anspannung fällt von ihr ab.

Aufmerksam und mit einem breiten, zufriedenen Grinsen hört Jane seinem Gegenüber zu. Hin und wieder erzählt er ihr ein wenig von sich. Nicht viel, dennoch genug um ihr das Gefühl zugeben, dass sie nicht die Einzige ist die etwas sagt. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht als sie gut gelaunt und ausgelassen die Bar verlassen und er Grace nach Hause fährt. Wieder verläuft die Fahrt ruhig mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass Van Pelt nicht mehr so angespannt ist wie noch einige Stunden vorher.

Vor ihrer Wohnung verabschieden sie sich höflich voneinander. Freundlich Lächelnd dankt sie ihm für den wunderbaren Abend. Endlich wieder einer an dem sie nicht alleine zu Hause gesessen hat mit dem Gedanken im Kopf sich einsam zu betrinken. „Ach!", winkt der blonde Lockenkopf ab „nicht der Rede wert!" er lächelt sein offenstes Lächeln, das sogar seine Augen erreicht und sie verschmitzt aufblitzen lässt. Fasziniert von diesem seltenen Ereignis seiner Augen starrt sie ihn an und mustert ihn.

Eine unglaubliche Spannung liegt in der Luft. Wieder regen sich die Schmetterlinge in Graces Magen, jene die den ganzen Abend unterschiedlich aufgeregt herumfliegen. Sie sind nur wenige Millimeter voneinander getrennt. Stück für Stück kommen sie sich näher, sich gegenseitig in die Augen blickend. Begehrend taxieren sie sich. Schließlich treffen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Vorsichtig, zärtlich.

Es kommt Grace vor als würden ihre Lippen verbrennen, sich von ihm lösen will sie sich dennoch nicht. Die Intensität des Kusses steigt. Selbstsicherer knabbert sie an seiner Unterlippe und streicht mit ihrer Zunge darüber um schließlich um Einlass zu bitten. Quälend langsam öffnet er seine Lippen, um ihr den Einlass zugewähren. Er weiß, dass er sie damit quält. Er lächelt in den Kuss hinein.

Ein unglaubliches Verlangen schießt durch ihre Körper, als sich ihre Zungen berühren und sie anfangen umeinander herum zu tanzen und sich an zu stupsen. Ein Erregtes Kribbeln stimuliert einen gewissen Part ihrer Anatomien. Seine Hände in ihren Haaren und ihr Kiefer entlangfahrend während sie mit der einen Hand sein Ohrläppchen massiert und mit der anderen seine Locken durcheinander bringt, ihm ein Stöhnen von den Lippen ringend.

Abrupt lösen sie sich von einander. Überrascht was in sie Gefahren ist und zugleich vor Verlangen glühend sehen sie sich in die Augen. Fast scheint es Grace so als würden seine blauen Augen vor Begierde dunkler sein. Sie räuspert sich, bricht damit die Stille „Jane, danke noch mal für den wunderbaren Abend." Sie weiß sie sollte schnellst möglich gehen um ein ausarten des vorangegangenen vorzubeugen, aber etwas fesselt sie in dem Auto. Verhindert, dass sie sich losreißt und flieht bevor etwas passiert was sie beide möglicherweise bereuen würden.

Doch sie braucht es, sie spürt es. Nicht nur es. Sie braucht ihn, sie weiß nicht ob es die Situation ist oder ob es doch irgendwo ist das ganz tief in ihr schlummerte. Doch ihr wird klar. Dass sie wirklich IHN will. Grace will Jane nicht nur körperlich spüren sie will diejenige sein die ihm das Gefühl gibt nicht alleine zu sein. Sie möchte das er derjenige ist der ihr zeigt wie es ist jemanden zu haben der einen wirklich ausfüllt.

Erneut treffen sich ihre Lippen. Leidenschaftlich. Erregt. Drängend. Sein Mund wandert ihren Kiefer entlang, den Hals zum Schlüsselbein hinab, ihr ein Keuchen entlockend „Jane", sie kann sich nicht konzentrieren, während er mit seinen Lippen die sensible Haut ihres Halses neckt. „Ab jetzt bitte Patrick" unterbricht er sich ehe er weiter macht. „Wir sollten hoch gehen." Schwer atmend löst er sich von ihr und lächelt sie verführerisch an.

-  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen =)=)  
Liebste Grüße  
Nia


End file.
